1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sockets utilized in conjunction with integrated circuits and more particularly to facilitating the removal of a packaged integrated circuit from a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art packaging techniques include packaging integrated circuits such as central processing units (CPUs) in ceramic pin grid array (PGA) packages. Such packaged CPUs were often placed in zero insertion force (ZIF) sockets on, e.g., motherboards of computer systems. ZIF sockets allow an integrated circuit in a PGA package to be placed into the socket without causing any force to be exerted on the pins of the packaged integrated circuit. Then a handle or other tool is used to cause mechanical and electrical connections to engage the pins. To remove the integrated circuit, the tool is used to mechanically and electrically disengage the pins of the PGA package from the socket, and then the integrated circuit can be removed from the ZIF socket. In the past, many PGA packages had lids, which could be grasped by user when removing the ceramic package from the ZIF socket.
Newer integrated circuits, such as newer CPUs, are frequently packaged in thin ceramic lidless packages. Such packages tend to give the user very little to grasp when trying to remove the package from the socket. In order to remove such a package, a user typically lifts one side of the package first to grasp it and in the process can bend the pins. In addition some users resort to metal tools to lift one side of the package first, which also risks damage to the pins. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to remove the package from the socket without having to resort to lifting one side first and potentially damaging the pins.
Accordingly, a socket with a lift mechanism is provided that upwardly displaces an inserted integrated circuit to allow the integrated circuit to be more easily grasped and removed from the socket.
In one embodiment the invention provides an electrical socket for use with a packaged integrated circuit. The socket includes a base portion and a cover that slidably engages with the base portion. An actuation device moves the cover laterally with respect to the base. A lift mechanism responds to the cover moving in a first lateral direction (into an open position), by moving at least partially in an upward direction sufficiently to displace the integrated circuit away from the socket.
In an embodiment, the lift mechanism moves at least partially vertically downward in response to the cover moving in a second lateral direction (towards a closed position), to thereby prevent the lift mechanism from hindering insertion of the integrated circuit in the socket.
In an embodiment, the base portion includes a ramp, with which the lift mechanism engages when the cover is moved laterally in the first direction. Engagement with the ramp forces the lift mechanism at least partially upward so as to upwardly displace an integrated circuit inserted in the socket. The lift mechanism disengages with the ramp when the cover is moved laterally towards a closed position sufficiently to allow the lift mechanism to move at least partially in a downward vertical direction, to thereby prevent the lift mechanism from hindering insertion of the integrated circuit in the socket.
In another embodiment an electrical socket includes a base and a cover that slidably engages with the base portion. The socket includes an actuation device that moves the cover laterally with respect to the base. A spring extends from the base portion and a projection, preferably integral with the cover, engages the spring as the cover is moved laterally into a closed position to thereby prevent the spring from exerting a vertical biasing force on an integrated circuit inserted in the socket. The projection disengages from the spring when the cover is moved laterally into an open position to allow the spring to exert an upward force on an integrated circuit inserted in the socket, thereby allowing a user to grasp the integrated circuit for removal.
In another embodiment the invention provides a method for utilizing a socket that includes a base portion, and a cover that slidably engages with the base portion and moves laterally with respect to the base portion into an open and closed position. The method includes moving the cover from a closed to an open position with an actuation mechanism to allow an inserted integrated circuit to be removed from the socket. As the cover moves from the closed to the open position the integrated circuit is displaced in an upwardly vertical direction.